Terrifying Shadows - Operation Frostclaw
Sargon 1.0: March 26, 2013 - April 8, 2013 Sargon 2.0: May 3, 2013 - May 13, 2013 Terrifying Shadows returns with a new Event map! Gather Shadows and progress in this event. Enter the Event dungeons on your own or in a group. Difficulty of the dungeon will scale with the levels of the players and the number of individuals in the group. The structure of the Event remains the same and the rewards are very similar to ones from Sargon 1.0. Basic setup: *Collect Coffee Beans and Ordinary light essences from "worthy monsters." *Enter Iron Forest at Night for 10x Coffee Beans. In addition, 500x light essences may be traded for 10x Coffee Beans from the Event NPC, Jon Sunlair. Entrances to Iron Forest are located in all Urban areas. *In Iron Forest at Night, defeat Shadow Portals to collect Portal Fragments. Each Shadow Portal will drop 1 random fragment (out of 4 possible). *Once all 4 Shadow Fragments are found, trade them with Jon Sunlair for a Shadow Box. *Open the Shadow Box by right clicking on the item and be transported to Sargon's Shadowfort. *Enter Sargon's Fort (Difficult) by using a Mighty Shadow Portal . *Amphorae keys can be traded for 200 Ordinary light essences. Claim them by unlocking Festive Amphora Sargon's Shadowfort. *In Sargon's Shadowfort, find Champions and face off against bosses such as Dragan and Sargon. *Attack Sargon using Light Essences (100%, +150%, or +300%). Progress *50 shadows = 2x Gem bag, flawed or splintered *150 shadows = file:drak14.png 30 *310 shadows = 2x Amphorae Keys *490 shadows = Mighty Shadow Portal *740 shadows = file:drak14.png 50 *1060 shadows = 2 Gem bags, splintered or polished *1405 shadows = Shadow Steed , Mounts *1830 shadows = file:drak14.png 100 *2335 shadows = Shadowboxing, Emotes *2870 shadows = Shadow Stone, Gems *3495 shadows = file:drak14.png 100 *4210 shadows = Shadow Minion Pauldrons , Costumes *4960 shadows = Large gemstone bag, normal or polished *5800 shadows = file:drak14.png 100 *6740 shadows = 750 Knowledge *7800 shadows = file:drak14.png 100 *9000 shadows = Chest of Terrifying Armor (Sargon's Pauldrons) & file:drak14.png 250 Total = file:drak14.png 730 Additional Event Items Unique armor from the Sargon's Terrifying Armor set: Helmet (Sargon), Armor (Dragan) Unique costume pieces to imitate a Shadow Minion. Cloak of Gloom (Sargon): +Health by: 3% / Travel speed by: 3% / +Attack speed by: 3% / +333 Andermagic resistance Locations Iron Forest at Night (Monsters) Shadow Portals: As shown in the map above, 4 Shadow Portals are located throughout the map. Shadow Portals will release a fast-moving, homing shadow ball that follows a player and deals high damage upon contact. They can also cast a Sigularity-like attack that slows and damages player in the vicinity. Defeat these portals for a drop of Shadow Fragments. Random Champion: In the southern area of the map (locations slightly vary), two additional Champion will appear and challenge your presence: *Aggressive Norseman *Vrena Shadowcaller *Malvos the Calamitous Caller *Shadow of Disempowerment *Topax Death Bite *Jullov *... Easter Eggs Iron Forest at Night Image locations, courtesy of Astra87 from the EN Forums Sargon's Shadowfort Images from the DE Forums Trivia *Every day you log in during the course of the event, you will be rewarded with 5 Coffee Beans and 250 Ordinary Light Essences. * Category:Events Category:Terrifying Shadows